Spider-Man: Homecoming
Spider-Man: Homecoming US-Amerkanischer Coming-of-Age- Sciene-Fiction- Actionfilm basierend auf den gleichnamigen Charakter Spider-Man der Marvel Comics, produziert von Columbia Pictures und den Marvel Studios, sowie Vertrieben von Sony Pictures Realeaseing. Der Film ist ein Neustart der klassischen Spider-Man-Trilogie ''sowie der ''The Amazing Spider-Man-Dilogie und ist Teil des sogenannten Marvel Cinematic Universe und stellt dessen sechszehnten Film dar. Der Film setzt nach den Ereignissen in The First Avenger: Civil War (2016) an, und wird von Jon Watts inszeniert. Das Drehbuch zum Film stammt von Chris McKenna, Christopher Ford, Erik Sommers, Jon Watts, sowie John Francis Daley und Jonathan M. Goldstein. Kevin Feige und Amy Pascal werden als Produzenten fungieren. Der Film erzählt die Geschichte des fünfzehn jährigen Schülers, Peter Parker, nach dem Zwist der Avengers weiter. In den Hauptrollen sind unter anderem Tom Holland, als Titelgebender Spider-Man, Marisa Tomei, Michael Keaton, Zendaya, Jacob Batalon, Tony Revolori und Laura Harrier zu sehen. Zudem werden Robert Downey Jr., Don Cheadle und Jon Favreau ihre Rollen aus den vorherigen Filmen wieder aufnehmen. Der US-Amerikanische Kinostart ist für den 7. Juli 2017 geplant, während der Film erst am 13. Juli 2017 in Deutschland anlaufen wird. Für 2019 ist eine noch unbetitelte Fortsetzung geplant. Handlung Die Toomes Salvage Company bekommt die Erlaubnis, die Stadt nach der Schlacht von New York aufzuräumen doch Anne Marie Hoag und ihr Vorgesetzter Tony Stark entziehen ihm die Erlaubnis. Toomes und seine Crew beschließen die Chitauri Technologie zu behalten um daraus Waffen zu bauen die sie anschließend wieder verkaufen. 8 Jahre später läuft das Geschäft für sie gut. Peter Parker alias Spider-Man nimmt den Kampf am Flughafen aus The First Avenger: Civil War mit seinem Handy auf. Tony Stark schenkt Peter den High-Tech Anzug und verspricht Peter sich zu melden wenn es eine Mission bei den Avengers gibt. Peter fragt fast jeden Tag bei Happy Hogan nach ob es eine Mission gibt doch Happy reagiert nur genervt. Peter macht sich auf den Weg in die Midtown High die er besucht. Ständig wird Peter vom Fiesling Flash Thompson schikaniert und auch von seiner Mitschülerin Michelle wird er als Loser bezeichnet. Doch zum Glück gibt es ja noch Ned, Peters besten Freund der ihm immer zur Seite steht. Peter ist heimlich in die Präsidentin des akademischen Zehnkampf Teams Liz Allan verliebt die ihn erst wegen seiner Intelligenz bemerkt. Nach der Schule hilft Peter ein paar Leuten auf der Straße doch er will mehr als nur die freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft sein. Dann entdeckt Peter vier Typen mit Avengers Masken die mithilfe einer Chitauri Waffe eine Bank überfallen. Im darauffolgenden Kampf zerstört einer der Gang den gegenüberliegenden Kiosk. Peter eilt zur Hilfe und kehrt zurück ins Apartment wo Ned von seiner geheimen Identität erfährt. Am nächsten Tag in der Schule muss sich Peters Klasse Captain America`s Reden anhören. Peter und Ned belauschen ein Gespräch zwischen Liz und ihren Freunden die über Spider-Man reden. Während des Gespräches gibt Liz zu in Spider-Man verknallt zu sein und Ned erzählt das Peter Spider-Man kennt. Flash will das Peter ihn mit auf Liz´s Hausparty nimmt. Doch Peter verlässt die Party denn er bekommt mit wie Herman Schultz und Jackson Brice Waffen an einen gewissen Aaron Davis vekaufen. Peter verfolgt die beiden durch die Nachbarschaft bis er von Toomes der den Vulture Wing Suit trägt geschnappt und in die Luft entführt wird. Mit seinem Fallschrim fällt Peter ins Meer und wird von Iron Man gerettet. Dieser warnt Peter vor Toomes. Auf dem Weg nach Hause gelangt eine Chitauri Waffe in Peters Hände die er zusammen mit Ned in der Schule untersucht. Toomes tötet Brice da er die Waffen in der Öffentlichkeit eingesetzt hat wodurch Schultz zum neuen "Shocker" wird. Schultz taucht in der Schule auf und verfolgt den Energiekern doch bevor Schultz die Schule wieder verlässt befestigt Peter einen Peilsender an ihm. Das Ortungsgerät zeigt an das Schultz in Maryland ist. deshalb kehrt Peter ins Zehnkampf Team zurück denn für das Turnier fahren sie nach Washington D.C.. Im Hotel deaktiviert Ned die Stützräder Funktion in Peters Anzug. Auf dem Weg nach draußen trifft Peter Liz die zusammen mit dem Team heimlich schwimmen gehen will. Durch das abschalten der Stützräder Funktion erhält Peter 576 Web Shooter Kombinationen, eine weibliche KI und noch viele weitere Upgrades. Peter findet Schultz an der Tankstelle. Toomes plant einen Damage Control Laster zu entführen. Auf dem Laster kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Toomes und Peter. Peter wünscht sich das alte Netz zurück doch stattdessen aktiviert die "Anzug Lady" das Tazernetz. Peter fällt in den Laster doch als er wieder rauskommen will ist die Tür bereits geschlossen. Der Laster bringt Peter in die Lagerhalle der Damage Control. Dort freundet er sich mit der Anzug Lady an und nennt sie Karen. Dadurch verpasst Peter das Turnier. Karen erzählt Peter, dass der Chitauri Energiekern eine Bombe ist, die bald explodieren wird. Endlich öffnet sich das Tor und Peter rennt los. Die Midtown High hat das Turnier dank Michelle gewonnen und nun besucht das Team das Washington Monument. Ohne zu wissen das der Energiekern eine Bombe ist nimmt Ned ihn mit ins Monument. Peter will Ned davon abhalten und Liz fragt sich schon wo Peter steckt. Plötzlich explodiert der Kern und Peters Mitschüler sitzen im Fahrstuhl fest. Auch wenn Peter Höhenangst hat klettert er das Monument hoch denn der Fahrstuhl droht in die Tiefe zu stürzen. Peter kann seine MItschüler im letzten Moment retten. Zurück in New York muss Peter nachsitzen. Doch er schwänzt und geht nach Hause. Peter besucht Aaron Davis der ihm erzählt das Toomes nächster Deal auf der Staten Island Fähre stattfinden wird. Auf der Fähre kommt es zum Kampf zwischen Peter und Toomes bei dem die Fähre in zwei Hälften geteilt wird. Iron Man kommt zur Hilfe und zur Strafe für Peters Leichtsinn nimmt er ihm den Anzug weg. In der Schule fragt Peter Liz ob sie zusammen mit ihm auf den Homecoming Ball gehen will. Sie sagt zu und als Peter klingelt öffnet Liz´s Vater Adrian Toomes die Tür. Auf dem Weg zum Ball bemerkt Toomes das Peter Spider-Man ist. Er droht Peter alle zu töten die er liebt wenn er sich noch einmal in seine Geschäfte einmischt. Gleich nach seiner Ankunft verlässt Peter den Ball wieder doch auf dem Parkplatz wartet Schultz auf ihn der Busse herumschleudert. Mithilfe von Ned besiegt Peter ihn. Peter klaut Flash´s Auto und macht sich auf den Weg in Toomes Fabrik. Toomes bringt die Fabrik zum Einsturz und Peter steckt unter den Trümmern fest. Toomes macht sich auf den Weg den Jet der vom Avengers Tower abgeschickt wird zu überfallen. Peter denkt an die Worte von Tony Stark und hebt die Trümmern hoch. Peter fängt Toomes ab und die beiden kämpfen auf dem Jet. Der Jet stürzt auf den Strand von Coney Island ab wo es zum finalen Kampf kommt. Toomes Wing Suit droht zu explodieren und Peter versucht ihn zu retten doch es bringt nichts. Peter rettet Toomes aus dem Feuer. Peter erfährt dass Liz umziehen wird. Tony Stark bietet Peter den Iron-Spider Anzug und einen Platz bei den Avengers an doch Peter lehnt ab. Allerdings bekommt Peter den High-Tech Anzug zurück und als er ihn anzieht und seine Maske abnimmt kommt Tante May ins Zimmer. in der Mid Credit Scene trifft Toomes im Gefängnis auf seinen ehemaligen Käufer Mac Gargan der ein paar Freunde hat die sich an Spider-Man rächen wollen. Außerdem hat er das Gerücht gehört dass Toomes weiß wer hinter Spider-Mans Maske steckt. Toomes bestreitet dies und geht weiter. In der Post Credit Scene taucht Captain America auf und erzählt was über Geduld. Besetzung Videos SPIDER-MAN Homecoming Trailer (2017) Spider-Man Homecoming - offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD SPIDER-MAN Homecoming Trailer 2 (2017) Spider-Man Homecoming - 2. offizieller Trailer (deutsch german) Marvel HD SPIDER-MAN Homecoming Trailer 3 (2017) SPIDER-MAN Homecoming Exklusiv Trailer 3 German Deutsch (2017) SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Shield Place 30" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino!-1 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Shield Place 20" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino!-2 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Super Fun Hero 20" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino!-2 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Super Fun Hero 30" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino!-1 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Power 30" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Power 20" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Power 15" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Kids 30" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Rules 20" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Super Hero Life 30" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Peter Parker 60" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Shield Place 10" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Mission 30" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Super Hero Life 20" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Super Fun Hero 10" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Kids 10" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Super Hero Life 15" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Clip "Ned" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Clip "Chance" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Avenger 30" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino!-0 SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Mission Rev 20" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - New Super Fun Hero 20" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Rules Kids Girls 30" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Versus 30" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Shield Place 15" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Avenger 20" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Avenger 10" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Basically 15" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - New Super Fun Hero 10" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - New Shield Place 20" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - New Shield Place 15" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! SPIDER-MAN HOMECOMING - Clip "Elevator" - Ab 13.7.2017 im Kino! Trivia (Achtung: Spoiler!) *Der Film wurde am 10. Februar 2015 offiziell von den Marvel Studios und Sony Pictures angekündigt. Der Starttermin ist für den 28. Juli 2017 vorgesehen. Am 30. November 2015 wurde der deutsche Kinostart auf den 27. Juli 2017 gesetzt. *Ursprünglich sollte an diesem Tag Thor: Ragnarök starten. Vorher war der Starttermin für Guardians of the Galaxy 2 vorgesehen. *Andrew Garfield wird die Rolle des Peter Parker nicht mehr verkörpern. Stattdessen sucht man einen neuen Darsteller. *Amy Pascal und Kevin Feige werden als Produzenten fungieren. *Peter Parker soll in dem Film noch auf die Highschool gehen. *J.K. Simmons sagte in einem Interview in der Howard Stern-Show, dass ein weiterer Spider-Man-Film gemacht würde. Auf die Frage, ob er darin auftauchen würde, antwortete er: "Absolut". Im Januar 2016 wurde eine Petition von Fans gestartet, um J.K. Simmons erneut als J. Jonah Jameson auftreten zu lassen. *Laut Varity sollen Sonys Wunschkandidaten für die Hauptrolle Dylan O'Brian und Logan Lerman sein. Außerdem will das Branchenbaltt erfahren haben, dass Sony einen neuen Regisseur bekannt geben bevor der neue Spider-Man-Darsteller bekanntgegeben wird. * Gerüchten zufolge sollte nicht Peter Parker, sondern Miles Morales der Spider-Man des MCU werden, jedoch stellte sich das Gerücht als falsch heraus. * Doug Belgrad, Präsident der Sony Pictures Entertainment Motion Picture Group, sagte gleich bei der Ankündigung der Zusammenarbeit von Marvel und Sony: "Sony Pictures and Marvel Studios share a love for the characters in the Spider-Man universe and have a long, successful history of working together. This new level of collaboration is the perfect way to take Peter Parker's story into the future." * Laut Latino Review soll Drew Goddard den Film inszenieren und auch das Drehbuch schreiben. Sein Sinister Six Film wurde auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben, bisher jedoch nicht abgesagt. Angeblich gäbe es bereits ein vereinbartes Treffen mit Marvel, Sony und Drew Goddard. * Es gab vorher schon Gerüchte, dass es bei dem Film sich nicht um eine Origin-Story handeln soll. Man munkelte sogar, dass Iron Man einen Auftritt im Spider-Man-Reboot haben könnte. Während Chris Evans und Robert Downey Jr. am 25. November in der Jimmy Kimmel Show zu Gast waren sagte Downey Jr. zu seinem Kollegen: Übrigens, du und ich, wir werden wieder in Atlanta drehen." Darauf antwortete Evans mit dem Satz: Ich weiß, ich bin bereit, ich bin bereit." Aufgrund dieser Sätze nimmt man nun an, dass Captain America und Iron Man einen Auftritt in Spider-Man haben könnten. * Der Bates Motel-Schauspieler Freddie Highmore wollte gerne die Hauptrolle spielen. * Shailene Woodley war dafür vorgesehen, in "The Amazing Spider-Man 3" die Rolle der Mary Jane zu übernehmen. Laut einem Interview hat sie immer noch Interesse an der Rolle. * Laut Badass Digest suchte Marvel nach einem Darsteller zwischen 16 und 17 Jahren. Einem Gerücht zufolge sollte es sich dabei um Mateus Ward handeln. * In einem Interview mit Collider verriet Kevin Feige, dass er Adam McKay für einen großartigen Regisseur und Drehbuchautor halte und er für jeden Marvel Film ohne einen Regisseur im Rennen sei. * Laut The Warp sollen Asa Butterfield, Timothee Chalament, Tom Holland, Liam James und Natt Wolf für die Hauptrolle in Frage kommen. Die Rolle sollte bis Juni 2015 besetzt sein, weil der neue Spider-Man ab dann für The First Avenger: Civil War vor der Kamera stehen sollte. Laut The Warp ''soll Drew Goddard immer noch für den Regie-Posten in Frage kommen. ''Latino Review will herausgefunden haben, dass Asa Butterfield der Favourit auf die Hauptrolle war. Laut Badass Digest lag die Entscheidung zwischen Tom Holland und Asa Butterfield. Letztendlich wurde es Holland. * Laut Umberto Gonazlez von El Mayimbe soll der Arbeitstitel des Filmes Spider-Man: The New Avenger lauten. * Für den Regie-Posten sollten unter anderem Jonathan Levine, Jared Hess, Theodore Melfi, Jason Moore und das Regie-Duo John Francis Daley & Jonathan M. Goldstein in Frage gekommen sein. Laut Kevin Feige suchte man bewusst einen sehr jungen Regisseur, der sich mehr auf den humorvollen und emotionalen Ton und nicht unbedingt auf Action fokussieren kann. * Angeblich sollen die Pläne um die neue Spider-Man-Reihe bereits ausgearbeitet worden sein. So soll es z.B. drei bis vier Filme der neuen Reihe geben, die alle in Peter Parkers Highschoolzeit spielen sollen. *Das YouTube-Magazin The Hashtag Show will erfahren haben, dass Sony Matthew McConaughey für die Rolle des Norman Osborn haben will. *Die Schauspieler Asa Butterfield, Tom Holland, Judah Lewis, Matthew Lintz, Charlie Plummer und Charlie Rowe hatten Screen-Tests für Captain America: Civil War. Laut dem Hollywood Reporter sollte sich unter ihnen in der Woche vom 1. Juni 2015 entscheiden, wer die Rolle des Spider-Man bekommt. Dazu waren alle Schauspieler zum Set von Captain America: Civil War in Atlanta eingeladen worden. *Laut Deadline ''waren die fünf Regisseure Theodore Melfi, Jonathan Levine, das Regie-Duo John Francis Daley & Jonathan M. Goldstein und Jon Watts im Rennen um den Regiestuhl, wobei Melfi und Levine als Favoriten galten. *In einer offiziellen Pressemitteilung via ''Variety am 23. Juni 2015 wurde Tom Holland als neuer Spider-Man Darsteller, sowie Jon Watts als Regisseur bestätigt. *Auf birthmoviesdeath.com gab Kevin Feige an, man arbeite gerade daran Schurken einzuführen, die es zuvor im Kino noch nicht gab. *Die Dreharbeiten sollen im Juni 2016 beginnen. Ungefähr zur selben Zeit soll auch Thor: Ragnarök gedreht werden. *Variety bestätigte, dass Marisa Tomei die Rolle der Tante May im Film übernehmen wird. Außerdem soll sie ihren ersten Auftritt in Captain America: Civil War haben, so The Hollywood Reporter. *Laut Deadline sollen die Regisseure und Drehbuchautoren John Francis Daley und Jonathan M. Goldstein das Drehbuch zum Film schreiben. Beide wurden offizell als Drehbuchautoren bestätigt. *Jon Watts besitzt ein Spider-Man Tattoo auf seiner Brust. *Kevin Feige sagte in einem Interview über den Antagonisten des Filmes, dass es keiner sei, den man in einem anderen Spider-Man-Film bereits gesehen habe. *Der Schurke des Filmes könnte Kraven der Jäger werden. Mehrere Indizien würden dafür sprechen, so z.B, dass Sonys Vizepräsidentin Karen Moy kürzlich eine Ausgabe von Kravens letzte Jagd bestellt haben soll. Des Weiteren habe sie auch Comics für Amy Pascal bestellt als diese noch Sony-Chefin war. *Wie Umberto Gonzalez berichtete, soll Spider-Man während Captain America: Civil War schon rund ein Jahr als freundliche Spinne aus der Nachbarschaft aktiv gewesen sein. Das Reboot soll abermals ein Jahr nach dem Unfall spielen. *In einem Interview mit dem Empire-Magazin am 21. September 2015, erzählte Regisseur Jon Watts, dass Peter Parker im Film erst 15. Jahre alt sein soll. *Es ist zwar mittlerweile klar, dass Peter Parker die Hauptfigur des Films sein wird, allerdings druckste Jon Watts auf die Frage, ob Miles Morales nicht doch in irgendeiner Form vorkommen könnte, verdächtig rum. Er meinte, er könne darüber nicht reden, da es zu viel verraten würde. *In Interviews mit verschiedenen Fachzeitschriften gab Tom Holland weitere Details zu Drehorten des Filmes bekannt. So soll der Film ab Juni 2016 größtenteils in Atlanta im US-Bundesstaat Georgia gedreht werden. In New York werde man nur knapp zwei Wochen drehen. *Am 20. Januar 2016 wurde der Starttermin des Filmes vom 28. Juli 2017 auf den 7. Juli 2017 vorverlegt. Der neue deutsche Kinostart ist der 6. Juli 2017. *Am 7. März 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Sängerin Zendaya die Rolle "Michelle" übernehmen wird. *Der Arbeitstitel des Films wird eine Seinfeld-Referenz beinhalten. Der Arbeitstitel soll Summer of George lauten, wie auch eine Folge aus der Serie Seinfeld heißt. *''BBC News'' will im April 2016 herausgefunden haben, dass Sony die Domain SpiderManHomecomingTheMovie.com registrieren hat lassen. *Am 12.04.2016 erschien auf der CinemaCon in Las Vegas Spider-Man-Darsteller Tom Holland auf der Bühne und präsentierte sowohl den offiziellen Titel Spider-Man Homecoming, als auch das Logo des Films. *Es gibt eine Storyline des Comics The Amazing Spider-Man #252 aus dem Jahr 1984, die ebenfalls den Untertitel "Homecoming" hat. Der Comic behandelt die Rückkehr von Spider-Man auf die Erde, nachdem er in dem Event ''Secret Wars'' sein schwarzes Kostüm bekam, dass sich später als Venom entpuppte. In der Story tauchen auch Captain America und Iron Man auf. Interessanterweise deuteten Chris Evans und Robert Downey Jr. an, dass sie bald in im US-Bundesstaat Georgia drehen, wo auch Spider-Man gedreht wird. *Via Variety wurde am 14. April 2016 bekannt, dass Sony Pictures und'' Marvel'' Michael Keaton als Schurken engagieren wollen. Gerüchten zufolge soll er den Schurken Adrian Toomes alias Vulture verkörpern. Am 21. April berichtete Deadline.com das Michael Keaton keine Rolle im Reboot übernehmen wird. Am 21. Mai 2016 bestätigte Jon Watts auf Twitter Keatons Auftritt. *Am 16. April 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Laura Harrier und Toni Revolori Teil der Besetzung sein werden. Dazu berichtet The Warp, ''dass Harrier eine signifikante Rolle übernehmen soll. Zu Revolori berichtet ''Deadline.com, dass er ein Teil von Peter Parkers High-School-Freunden sein soll, aber kein Bösewicht. *Am 21. April 2016 wurde berichtete The Hollywood Reporter, dass Robert Downey Jr. einen Auftritt als Iron Man haben wird. *Am 20. Mai 2016 berichtete der Hollywood Reporter, Michael Keaton nun doch wieder die erste Wahl für den Part des Bösewichts in Spider-Man: Homecoming ist. Zuvor hieß es, der Schauspieler habe abgesagt. *Die Kollegen von Joblo.com wollen erfahren haben, mit welchen Bösewichten es der Titelheld in „Spider-Man: Homecoming“ zu tun bekommt. Laut den Informationen stimmen die bisherigen Gerüchte, dass Vulture der Hauptbösewicht und –gegner von Tom Hollands Spider-Man wird. Spidey bekommt es daneben aber angeblich auch noch mit dem Tinkerer zu tun. Laut Joblo.com habe der geniale Tüftler es geschafft, sich von den Chitauri bei ihrem Angriff auf die Erde (siehe „Marvel’s The Avengers“) zurückgelassene Technik unter den Nagel zu reißen und sich damit eine gefährliche Waffe gebaut. *Gerüchten zufolge soll auch der aus Marvel's Daredevil bekannte Kingpin einen Auftritt im Film haben. Damit wäre es das erste mal, dass ein Charakter, welcher zuerst in einer Serie aufgetaucht ist, es auch auf die Kinoleinwand schafft. *Am 6. Juni 2016 gab Heroic Hollywood bekannt, dass der The Dark Tower-''Star Michael Barbieri eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. *Am 10. Juni 2016 wurde via ''Deadline.com bekannt, dass Kenneth Choi die Rolle des Schulleiters von Peter Parkers Highschool verkörpern wird. Choi spielte bereits 2011 in Captain America: The First Avenger die Rolle des Howling Commandos' Jim Morita. *Am 14. Juni 2016 gab der The Hollywood Reporter bekannt, dass Donald Glover eine Rolle im Film übernehmen wird. Glover war bereits in der Vergangenheit der Wunschkandidat vieler Fans für die Rolle des Miles Morales. Beachtet man Watts Aussage, dass er sich nicht zu Miles Morales äußern möchte, könnte es sein, dass dieser Fan-Wunsch erfüllt werden könnte. *Am 17. Juni 2016 wurde via The Hollywood Reporter bestätigt, dass weitere Rollen im Film an Logan Marshall-Green und Martin Starr gehen werden. Bei Marshall-Greens Rolle soll es sich um den zweiten Bösewicht im Film handeln. *Die Dreharbeiten zum Film begannen am 20. Juni 2016 in den Pinewood Atlanta Studios in Fayette County, Georgia. Am selben Tag wurde via Twitter bekannt, dass Bokeem Woodbine Teil des Casts wird. Zudem wurden am selben Tag via The Hollywood Reporter drei weitere Darsteller des Films bekannt gegeben. Am 21. Juni 2016 gab Hannibal Buress bekannt, dass er ebenfalls Teil der Besetzung ist. Zudem wurde die Schauspielerin Selenis Leyva am Set gesichtet. *Am 22. Juni 2016 wurde via Deadline.com bekannt, dass der 15-jährige Abraham Attah eine Rolle im Film ergattert hat. Zudem bestätigten sie, dass es sich bei Keatons Rolle tatsächlich um Vulture handeln soll. Am selben Tag bestätigte der The Hollywood Reporter, ''dass Michael Mando ebenfalls eine Rolle im Film erhalten habe. *Durch Setbilder vom 24. Juni 2016 wurde bekannt, dass die Schauspielerin Garcelle Beauvais eine Rolle im Film ergattert hat. *Am 29. Juni 2016 bestätigte ''Deadline.com, dass Tyne Daly und Tiffany Espensen Rollen im Film verkörpern werden. *Am 6. Juli 2016 gab der The Holllywood Reporter bekannt, dass der The Nice Guys-Star Angourie Rice eine Rolle in Spider-Man: Homecoming übernehmen wird. *Am 24. Juli 2016 wurde bekannt, dass Tony Revolori Flash Thompson verkörpern wird. Des Weiteren wurden Zendayas und Laura Harriers Rollen als Michele Gonzalez und Liz Allan verkörpern. Jacob Batalon soll einen Charakter namens Ned Leeds verkörpern. Zudem gab Lucas Siegel von Comicbook.com eine Beschreibung von einem gezeigten Footage auf der San Diego Comic Con heraus. In dieser war auch von Don Cheadle's War Machine zu lesen. *Am 1. August 2016 berichtete Deadline.com, dass Martha Kelly ebenfalls Teil der Besetzung sein wird. Am selben Tag gab UFC-Sportler Tyron Woodley seinen Auftritt im Film bekannt. *Am 10. August gab Deadline.com, dass Michael Chernus den Tinkerer verkörpern wird. *''The Wrap'' berichtete am 18. August 2016, dass Zendaya nicht die Rolle der Miche(l)le Gonzales übernehmen wird. The Wrap beruft sich dabei auf zwei Quellen, die in das Projekt involviert sind und die die aktuelle Version des Drehbuchs gelesen haben. Bei Michelle handelte es sich also lediglich um einen Codenamen, um das Geheimnis um die wahre Identität so lange wie möglich unter Verschluss zu halten. Vulture.com berichtet auf Basis eigener Quellen, dass die Identität von Zendayas Figur am Ende des Films gelüftet werden sollte, und zwar in einer Szene, in der sie Peter Parker einlädt, sie "M.J." zu nennen. Im November kam das Gerücht auf, dass Zendaya die Rolle der Liz Allan übernehmen wird, in welche der junge Peter Parker in der Schule verknallt war. *Am 23. August 2016 gab Variety.com bekannt, dass Jona Xiao eine noch unbekannte Rolle übernehmen soll. *Am 2. September 2016 gab Variety.com bekannt, dass Jon Favreau als Happy Hogan am Set gesichtet wurde. Damit ist klar, dass er ebenfalls im Film auftauchen wird. *Die Dreharbeiten endeten am 2. Oktober 2016. *Am 6. November 2016 bestätigte Michael Giacchino, welcher zuvor den Soundtrack zu Doctor Strange verfasste, dass er für Spider-Man: Homecoming ebenfalls den Score schreiben wird. *Am 17. Februar 2017 wurde bekannt das der deutsche Kinostart vom 6. Juli 2017 auf den 13. Juli 2017 verschoben wurde. *Am 29. März 2017 wurde bekannt das Chris Evans einen Cameo-Auftritt haben wird. *Am 31. Mai 2017 wurde bekannt, das der Film eine Laufzeit von 130. Minuten betragen wird. *Am 23. Juni 2017 veröffentlichte Sony eine offzielle Castliste zum Fuilm. In dieser wurde bestätigt, das Gwyneth Paltrow ihre Rolle als Pepper Potts wieder aufnehmen wird und das Jennifer Conelly die Rolle von Karen/Suit Lady übernehmen soll. Weiterhin wurde bekannt, das es sich bei Garcelle Beauvais Rolle um Doris Toomes handelt. Zudem wurden alle anderen offenen Rollen offenbart. *Jon Watts verriet, das es ursprünglich geplant war Nick Fury als Peter Parkers Mentor im Film zu haben. Bilder Poster Spider-Man - Homecoming.jpg Spider- Man Homecoming Barzil Comic Con Logo.jpg Spider- Man Homecoming Deutsches Brazil Comic Con Logo.png Spider-Man Homecoming Logo.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming Teaserposter.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming deutsches Teaserposter 1.jpg Spider-Man Homecomig UK Teaserposter.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming deutsches Teaserposter.jpg Spider-Man - Homecoming Teaserposter 3.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming deutsches Teaserposter 3.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Teaserposter 4.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming deutsches Teaserposter 4.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Kinoposter.jpg Spider-Man Teaserposter 5.jpg Spider-Man deutsches Teaserposter 5.jpg Setbilder Tom Holland am Set von Spider-Man Homecoming.png Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 1.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 2.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 3.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 4.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 5.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 6.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 7.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 8.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 9.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 10.png Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 11.png Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 12.png Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 13.png Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 14.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 15.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 17.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 18.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 19.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 20.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 21.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 22.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 23.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 24.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 25.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 26.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 27.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 28.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 29.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 30.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 31.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 32.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 33.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 34.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 35.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 36.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 37.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 38.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 39.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 40.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 41.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 42.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 43.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 44.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 45.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 46.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 47.png Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 48.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 49.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 50.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 51.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 52.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 53.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 54.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 55.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 56.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 57.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 58.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 59.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 60.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 61.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 62.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 63.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 64.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 65.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 66.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 67.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 68.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 69.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 70.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 71.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 73.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 75.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 76.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 77.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 78.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 79.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Setbild 80.jpg Promobilder Spider-Man Homecoming Concept-Art.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Entertainemt Weekly Bild 1.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Los Angeles Times Bild 1.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Empire Bild 1.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 1.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 2.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 3.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 4.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 5.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 6.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 7.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 8.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Empire Cover.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 9.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 10.jpg Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 11.png Spider-Man Homecoming Promobild 12.jpg Veröffentlichung *Die Veröffentlichung der Blu-ray, 3D Blu-ray sowie der DVD ist für den 13. Dezember 2017 geplant. Kategorie:MCU Filme Kategorie:Spider-Man Filme Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Phase 3